


For Now & Forever

by Reigon_66



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reigon_66/pseuds/Reigon_66
Summary: This is my First Fic. Questions and notes are always welcome in the comments 😊Just my personal take on the Galar Region.Raihan is prince of hammerlock and due to take the throne one day.Leon is just a simple country guy.Raihan doesn’t let Leon know he is royal as he fears it may effect the friendship. EtcMore characters will be added as more chapters are written.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Kudos: 6





	1. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters won’t be massively long as this is my first fic and I’m still getting to grips with everything. Let me know what you think 💭.

“Leon...Leon....LEON” 

Leon awoke hurriedly from hearing his mother calling him frantically thinking that there was trouble brewing downstairs. “What is it mum?” Leon shouted down the stairs as he raced round his room trying to locate reds pokéball. “You best get down here quick, you need to get to motosoke by 12:00 and it’ll already 09:30 and we both know how terrible you are with directions”. 

That’s when realisation hit Leon like an iron tail. It’s the opening ceremony today Leon thought, Sonia’s gonna be so pissed that I’m late again. Leon quickly found Reds pokéball which was tucked away nicely in the pokéball holder his grandmother had gotten him and was soon racing down the stairs towards the front door. “Leon sweetie don’t forget your...” Leon’s mum began “supposed to be meeting up with Sonia yea I know, I love you see you in a few days” he yelled towards her. He unlocked the door-admittedly after jamming the key in the lock god knows how many times- and swung the sturdy oak door open but was shocked to be grabbed by the wrist by a very annoyed Sonia. 

“Come on Leon we have to get going the train departs in 10 minutes and for fuck sake the one day you decided to be late had to be today of all days” she complained as they were running down route 1 towards Wedgehurst, nearly there she thought not long now. They both reached Wedgehurst station in the nick of time. “The next train to Motosoke will be leaving in 2 minutes please board now” the station master announced through the speakers. Leon and Sonia boarded the train and sat down in the musty old carriage in the only booth that had a table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train to Motosoke took longer than expected due to a stray heard of wooloo blocking the line, Leon and Sonia made it there with 45 minutes before the ceremony. “So what shall we do for 45 minutes” Leon said excitedly, “well I know that the city has a few record stores and I have been searching for the new one by Adele” Sonia said practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Isn’t she just so beautiful and god that shiny altaria and the way it’s golden skin glistens....” Sonia grabbed Leon’s hand and started droning on about her new favourite artist on their way to the record shop. Leon wasn’t interested and began thinking of how to train in the wild area after the ceremony, thinking about where best to start and he decided on choosing Axew’s Eye-Well as long as it was ok with Sonia- Time had flown whilst the two chatted about nothing and everything whilst they were browsing the stores and that when the city clock struck 12:00. “Ceremony will be opening any minute now Scones we have to get going quickly” Leon began but as he dashed off into the direction of the stadium Sonia called out to him “if you want to make it to the stadium I’m follow me Lee, your heading towards the wild area”. He turned around and ran back to Sonia blushing, his cheeks red as an applin “I knew that was just testing you” Leon said feeling embarrassed knowing his sense of direction wasn’t all that great. 

Leon and Sonia were soon upon the steam powered lift staring upon it whilst waiting for it to revolve back down towards them “I don’t get how it works” Leon asked, “well it works similar to...” Sonia began but was interrupted by an annoyed Leon “rhetorical question Scones”. They boarded the lift and were soon outside the stadium which was bustling with life from budding trainers and wannabe champions. Leon felt as if he looked very out of place in whilst staring at the other trainers, Leon’s thoughts were soon interrupted by Sonia.... “ouch, watch were your going” she snapped as a olive skinned girl with long black hair bumped into her. “I’m so sorry I was chasing after this little guy he always has hated cramped spaces, are you here for the opening ceremony?” The girl said kindly whilst she petted her clearly aggravated chewtle, “y y yeah me and my b b best friend Leon are, oh I’m S S S Sonia by the way” Sonia stuttered in amazement at how pretty the girl was, “im Nessa I was endorsed by Hulburys gym leader Veronica, I’ve worked under her since I was a tot” the girl chirped, exited at the new possibility of friends. The children chatted about the opening ceremony and were soon exchanging numbers when the announcing speakers alerted them “please can all the gym challengers move forward into the gym with their endorsements please” 

As the trio entered the Motosoke gym they were amazed by the Beaty of it, the huge open space big enough to hold a few matches at a time -excluding main challenger matches- the few thousand seats it boasted. “Arceus this please is huge” Leon spluttered coming to a realisation that there was a whole different world outside of Potswick he had yet to explore. “Well dugh, it is where we will be competing dumbass” Sonia shot back “and besides we haven’t even met Kabu yet, he’s the gym leader” Nesss butted in but before they could chatter even more amongst themselves Kabu himself -albeit a more younger and better looking- came strolling onto the pitch with a very high up looking business man, and a long haired blonde who was clearly struggling to keep up with the other two as her pearl white heels sunk into the ground. 

“Welcome to all the wonderful challengers that will be taking part in my region famous gym challenge this year” Boomed the business man “some of you may or may not know of me but That is why I am here to introduce myself. I am Chairman Rose” Leon noted that he spoke softly but had a very harsh and stern undertone to his voice “I am also the president of Macro Cosmos and it is no surprise I am also the chairman of the Galar Pokémon League I....” he’s rambling speech was soon cut short by a very agitated Kabu “Alright rose, your stealing my show now” Leon, Sonia and Nessa noticed the shock in Rose’s face “and haven’t you got an office to go back to or league officials to pander to” Kabu spoke harshly with a look of death in his eyes. “Anyway it was lovely meeting you but I must be off, important matters to attend to” Rose announced to the crowd -albeit rather fucked off with Kabu for making a show of him- and scurried off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nessa had left Leon and Sonia at the reception desk of the Budew inn that they were staying at eager to start on her gym challenge like all the gym challengers before them. Leon was admiring the architecture of the hotel. The many floors of the old building, the old style of red brick that in places needed replacing due to weathering and the Galar famous golden statue that sat inside the lobby, a proud part of Galarian history that was dying to be delved into. 

“Come on Leon we have a route to get to and our first gym, more specifically Turffield” Sonia’s voice boomed 

The two were soon making their way along the road to Turffield to the first gym, the grass type gym and their leader Georgia.


	2. The People We Meet

Leon and Sonia had soon made their way through the first of Galar’s many mines, “did you know that chairman rose made his fortune from mining ?” Sonia asked Leon. “Quite the scandal actually, he sent a group of miners down there without having the mine safety checked and it part of it collapsed on 3 miners, details are hard to come by as not much else was ever reported...” Sonia started but Leon soon grew bored and wandered off leaving her chatting to herself and taking mental notes. 

He’d known Sonia ever since he could remember but one thing that he had never gotten used to was how nerdy she could be or how much of a busy body she was either. He’d teased her about it many times and it always ended up in fisty cuffs. His mother always split the squabble up suggesting Sonia went to her grandmothers and Leon came inside. The tiff between the two never lasted more than a day as Leon would run over to her grandmothers lab in tears to apologise only to see Sonia in tears too. 

Leon was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a rather strange grunting noise followed by a high pitch crash. He followed the old mine cart line to make sure he wouldn’t get lost on his way back to Sonia. He peered round the edge of the wall with reds pokéball In hand when he saw a tanned boy that was a similar age to him. The boy had deep brown hair tied into a neat bun, and was wearing a well put together outfit that was thrown into chaos with a bright orange bandana, he was trying to catch a rather aggravated roggenrola that he’d obviously woken from its stony slumber. “Come on gladdy just one more metal claw and well be able to add him to our roster” before the young boy or his duraludon could execute the move the feisty roggenrola kicked dirt into the boys face, in a tantrum the boy threw his luxury ball at the roggenrola being mere centimetres away from missing the Pokémon altogether. The ball wiggled once, and again and one last time before red white and golden bands appeared on the ball. “Congratulations” Leon blurted out startling the boy causing his duraludon to form a defensive position. 

“You really shouldn’t creep up on people like that you know” the boy remarked after he’d calmed his Pokemon who Leon mentally noted was called gladdy. “I’m ever so sorry, I could see you were having trouble, I’m Leon by the way nice to meet you”. The boy looked at Leon with curiosity in his eyes that made Leon feel uneasy. “I’m Raihan pleased to meet you too, are you on the gym challenge aswell?” He asked, still gauging if the boy really didn’t recognise him. “Yeah me and my best friend are travelling together, your more than welcome to join us” Leon offered hoping the boy would accept. “I’m due to meet a friend and his Ma at the stadium so I can accompany you there if you wish, it would be a nice change to have other people to talk to rather than gladdy on the way there”. Leon practically jumped on the spot with excitement grabbing the boys wrist and dragging him back to meet Sonia. 

Sonia looked white with shock as her conversation with Nessa - albeit rather stuttery - was interrupted by a rather energetic Leon, racing past her with a rather unimpressed boy exclaiming that they were on their way to the pokécentre. “Ummm Ness did you see who that was?” Sonia exclaimed “well yeah it was Leon, haven’t you two been friends since you were little” she joked. After an uncomfortable silence Sonia sighed wondering if she was imagining who Leon had accompanying him, “never mind Ness, we best get down to the gym. I have no doubt Leon’s already taking on Leader Georgia”, Nessa smiled and locked hands with Sonia and the ran towards to first gym of the Circuit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t long before Leon and Raihan made it to the gym in which Leon released Raihans hand. He spun round on his heel and beamed at Raihan, “we made it here, I’ll get you some potions and revives and I see you don’t have a bag with you, so I’ll treat you to that aswell” Leon said blissfully unaware that Raihan probably had the money himself. 

“Honestly it’s fine Leon I can get this” Raihan said nervously. He knew that he had more than enough money to get these things for himself. “What colour orange or purple” Leon interrupted Raihans thoughts as he shoved two oval shaped bags in his face. “The orange one looks really nice but honestly you don’t have too”. The two quickly left the boutique giggling with their matching bags, Leon’s a deep purple and Raihans a burnt orange. The pair had bonded very quickly over the day and had made plans to meet up at Hulburys lighthouse the next week, that was until Leon’s depressive mindset began to roll in “umm sorry to seem really weird and to drag the mood down” Leon began “but I don’t have many friends besides Ness and Sonia, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend, it’s ok if not tho” Leon began to tremble, tears prickling in his eyes. His fear of slowly being a nobody from the middle of nowhere with absolutely nothing to his name was beginning to set in “Leon buddy, I’d love nothing more than to be your friend, no scratch that your best friend” Raihan could see the fear plastered on Leon’s face. “You mean it ?” Leon began wiping his eyes “I mean it, now I’ve got to go my friend and his Ma will be at the gym waiting for me, here’s my number make sure you message me bestie” Raihan smiled at Leon, flashing his fang shaped canines before he turned on his heel and ran towards the gym all the while waving at Leon until he was out of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Piers, over here!” Raihan called quickly grabbing the attention of piers and his mother Ivy. He ran over to the pair with twigs sticking out of his bun and coal dust splattered on his clothes. “Evening princess” piers greeted I enthusiastically, which quickly early him a wrap of knuckles around the back of his skull from his mother. “Whatever you two call each other in private is between you two not the whole region, the royals & their affairs are not to be common knowledge” Ivy remarked “now come along you two we have lunch booked for 3:00pm” she began walking along the dirt path straight towards the cute little cafe. 

Raihan and Ivy were soon seated whilst Piers sat at another table writing his sheet music. Ivy began discussing Raihans journey on the Gym Challenge and how worried his family were. “Now Raihan my dear boy, you know full well that a royal shall not leave the palace without security, I have already phoned to hammerlocke and ordered a private team for you” she was soon cut off by Raihan fluttering his eyelashes and smiling “I’m sorry miss Ivy I know Grandma has dragged you away from your gym duties but I must say I’m perfectly fine, honestly I even made a friend”. Ivy hummed and took a sip from her camomile tea “dear boy I could never resist your charms, if you insist you are fine and well I will call your Grandmother and explain not to worry, now tell me about this friend of yours, what’s he like and more importantly does he know your royal”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you hear that Leader Ivy was here this afternoon, I’m surprised you didn’t hear her Hydregion’s roar” Sonia said as her and Leon tucked in for the night. “I saw her and my new friend enter the new cafe up the road” Leon said sleeping holding back a yawn, “she’s the Spikemuth Gym Leader right scones” Leon was beginning to yawn again growing sleepier. “Yes and the last one before Hammerlocke too, not to mention a well know friend of Queen Iris” Sonia was ready to tell Leon all she knew about the fearsome Spikemuth leader but before she could ramble on about her she turned to see Leon cuddling a Charmander plushie complete out cold and drooling. “Tomorrow, maybe” she mumbled and turned off the antique bedside lamp and fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first proper fic and I had major burnout whilst trying to put all my thoughts down. Notes & Advice are always appreciated ❤️


	3. Family & Friends

Family & Friends 

“I’ll see you at Spikemuth little one” Ivy shouted to Raihan. To anyone that could see the exchange between the two they would wonder who had replaced the cold, expressionless Gym Leader with this gummy mess, Raihan knew she could be cold at times but her heart was always in the right place. Ivy was then taking flight on her Hydregion to make the journey back to Spikemuth, with a terrified looking piers -who was barely able to open his firmly shut eyes out of fear, let alone say goodbye- gripping her back, “See you soon!” Raihan shouted back as he began waving the pair off whilst admiring how elegant Ivy looked with the wind blowing through her steel grey and black hair. 

He was soon finished at the little fish restaurant nearby and made his way to check into the grande sweet his mother used to own in Hulbury, holding his well earned badge from the turffield gym. As he sat on the bed he began ruffling through his bag to find his brand new rotom phone. “Evening Prince Raihan” the rotom awoke from Raihans touch and whirred taking off from raihans grasp to fly around the room and examine its new surroundings. “Can you see if I have any new messages?” Raihan asked curiously, The rotom chirped and began scrolling through apps. “No new messages your highness, although I must advise that you give the palace a call...” rotom was soon interrupted by a pillow that was aimed straight at it. “I’m not calling the palace, I want to go to sleep” he grunted “they’ll only keep me awake banging on about security and not to mention how ‘irresponsible’ it is for a crown Prince to run off to Motosoke alone”. The rotom flew down to the bed beside him , “okay your highnezz, goodnight” and powered off, knowing full well it wasn’t wise to upset its owner. 

Raihan fell flat onto his back disappointed that he hadn’t heard from Leon yet, he glanced at the clock on the wall and soon realised why he hadn’t heard from him “shit.. it’s 11:00pm, I better get some sleep!” Raihan exclaimed, soon feeling rather foolish after realising he was talking to himself. He bundled himself in the duvet and let sleep claim him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A few days later*

“Well we certainly earned our badges” Nessa exclaimed as the trio made their way into Hulbury’s centre, “the new additions to the team are fairing well too, don’t you think Lee?” Sonia asked. she was surprised that Leon wasn’t paying attention and that he wasn’t giving them both battle tips like he normally would do. She’d known something was amiss with him since meeting that other suspiciously familiar boy in the mines but didn’t want to push the subject, so instead opted to wait until he came to her. 

Leon wasn’t really listening to Nessa and Sonia’s general conversation as he was busy admiring the old birch wood market stalls and the exotic fabrics that made their makeshift roofs, but his mind was still thinking about Raihan and was soon pushing thoughts of hulbury out of his head. He hadn’t stopped thinking of his cheeky smile that Leon knew could get him out of any trouble, the somewhat regal tone in his voice or the fang like canines he had ever since they left Turffield. 

“I’m gonna go to the beach and train up red, and the others, I’ll leave you guys to explore and I’ll meet up with you later at The Captains Table” Leon said as he snapped back to reality, feeling embarrassed that he’d completely ignored Nessa and Sonia, before either of the two girls could acknowledge his what he had said he turned and sprinted to the beach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon’s sat on the empty beach, he’d chosen this beach purposefully as it was cut off from public view and not many people knew about it, it was a real jewel, the golden sand, beautiful seashells littering the waters edge, he was so glad his grandmother had brought him here when he was younger. He began admiring his two Pokémon whilst reminiscing over old memories. Red was taking centre stage in his lap, trying desperately to get a scratch and not burn his trainer in the progress & his new addition Pots the Wooloo, rolling around in the sand making her coat dirty. Leon snapped back to reality and began to dig his phone out of his new purple backpack - he’d only gotten the purple one as it matched his hair - and sent a text to Raihan. 

[ Hey, I said I’d message haha ( it’s Leon btw ), I’m at the southern beach in hulbury training my Pokémon if you’re free ? ]

He waited what felt like an eternity before his phone buzzed. 

[ Hey ! I’m on my way! Be there in two mins ]

Leon’s heart fluttered in his chest and his mind began racing at a million miles per hour. ‘Do I look presentable, should I withdraw my team’. Before he had a chance to do anything two luxury balls hit the sand in front of him and two familiar Pokémon burst out, a well polished Duraludon and a rather dirty and still stubborn looking Roggenrola. 

“Hey buddy!” Raihan shouted as he ran over to his Pokémon. He sat down directly next to Leon all the while admiring his stunningly shiny shoulder length purple hair and the freckles that littered the bridge of his nose - though they were only noticeable up close - Leon beamed at Raihan as he sat down. “Sorry I didn’t message sooner” Leon began “the night you left I was really tired and then I had my battle booked with Georgia booked the next day” finally he stopped making excuses and turned to the team. “Did you win the badge then?” Raihan questioned grinning cheekily, “I’ll have you know that all three of us did” Leon remarked, “I had no problems dealing with her because of Red but the other two struggled a little”. Raihan looked confused at the name and it suddenly hit Leon like a hyperbeam. “You haven’t met the team yet” he exclaimed, “Red, Pots come here” Leon shouted over to the group of Pokémon in front of him. The two Pokémon waddled over and sat directly in front of the pair. “Raihan, I want to introduce you to my very first mon Red, and my new addition Pots” Leon beamed as Raihan fussed over Red, his eyes sparkling with wonder. “Aren’t these are banned by Dexit?” Raihan asked curiously “they should be” Leon said, happy to answer any questions about Pokémon “but scones’ nan game him to me when I was little and the league aren’t going to argue with Galar’s professor” Leon chuckled remembering the heated conversation that league officials had with Professor Magnolia over Red and how she’d told them she’d refuse to share research with them if they didn’t co-operate. Raihan and Leon sat chatting about the mons all afternoon until Raihan had an idea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair drew their makeshift battlefield in the sand and positioned themselves at either end, egging the other on on who would win the battle. 

Raihan sent out Duraludon -whom Leon had come to know as gladdy- and Leon sent out Red. 

“Just a 1v1 right ?” Leon shouted over to Raihan. 

“Yup, I’ll show you how sturdy Gladdy is” Raihan shouted back. 

Raihan was shocked into silence when Leon took down Duraludon within the first five minutes. “Where did you learn to fight like that?” Raihan laughed as they sat back down together. “Well I watched a lot of battles from other regions when I was little” Leon said sheepishly, “I guess some of it rubbed off somewhat, but anyway you were soo good, I for sure thought me and red were going down when you hit us with hone claws and rock smash!” Leon exclaimed. It wasn’t long before he was telling Raihan about different strategies he could use and possible TM moves he could teach Gladdy when Raihans Rotom buzzed out of his bag interrupting the pair. “Prince Raihan, I have a message from Queen Iris” it announced, quickly flying over to Raihans hands before it settled. 

Leon’s face dropped to the floor, he had just found out Raihan was a Prince, but not just any Prince, the Crown Prince of Galar, next in line to the throne. He was worried about how much trouble he would get into for knocking out a royal Pokémon, and for teasing Raihan all day over silly things. Raihan blushed an instantly looked to Leon, “umm.. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go now, I should never have started the Gym challenge”. His voice was beginning to crack and his eyes were starting to form tears at the edges. Leons fears about getting into trouble quickly vanished as he realised that Raihan wasn’t a Crown Prince to him, he was his Best Friend, and would be forever. Raihan went to get up and run away afraid of what Leon would think of him and the fact that he hadn’t told him about his family yet, but before he could fully stabilise himself on his feet he was grabbed by Leon. “I don’t know if you remember, but we promised to be best friends, Crown Prince or not you’re still plain o’l Raihan to me” Leon spoke carefully not wanting to upset Raihan even more and risk losing his best friend.

The two boys locked eyes, a pair piercing blue eyes meeting a shining gold pair, the two boys clashed together into a hug, telling each-other that they would be best friends forever, Raihan eventually pulled away wiping tears from his eyes, and finally spoke again. “I totally forgot earlier, but I brought you a present yesterday from the market... it’s not much but i thought it would really suit you” Raihan stood sheepishly and he dug through his bag. He eventually pulled out a beautiful silk hand string bag and passed it straight to Leon who opened it, tears forming at the edge of his eyes again, “I love it Raihan” he exclaimed, Raihan breathed a sigh of relief, the SnapBack hat suited Leon to the ground, the navy-blue black colour of the hat, outlined in golden hand stitching with a hand stitched pokéball at the centre. 

The two boys sat down again along the edge of the water and watched the sun begin to set, casting a beautiful pinky-orange mix along the skyline. They began chattering away about Leon’s hometown and how he knew Sonia and her grandmother, Professor Magnolia. It was Leon’s phone that rang this time interrupting the pair, Leon’s face fell as he realised it was Sonia calling him. “Hello.....Yes I’m still alive......I’m sat with my friend at the moment.......I’ll be at The Captains Table in 10 minutes, can you get another seat for our table...... ok thanks, see you in a bit scones” and with the conversation over Leon hung up. He turned to Raihan and smiled sheepishly before he spoke, “I don’t suppose you want to come to dinner with me, Sonia and Nessa do you” he asked, after a few seconds contemplating Raihan finally answered “yes I’d love to, but The Captains Table is 15 minutes away and we’ve been sat here for 5 minutes so we better hurry”. The two boys linked hands, recalled their Pokémon and were soon racing off as quick as their legs could carry them to the best restaurant in Hulbury.


End file.
